Swimsuit Anxiety
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Everyone's having fun at the beach, but Lyn decides to stay behind for some reason. Little does she know that there's somebody who is determined to find out why. Link x Lyn


**Greetings and salutations, everyone. I'm here with another one-shot, but this story features the noblewoman of Sacae, Lyndis, and the hero of Hyrule, Link. Yet again, this story is a bit different from what I usually write. I hope you like it. ****Also, I'd like to thank Heather (Yet again) for proofreading. **

"_**Swimsuit Anxiety"**_

For the first time in a while, Lyn found herself in a most undesirable situation. She had been locked away in her room for over an hour at this point. Her emerald eyes stared intently into her bedroom mirror. Based off her furrowed brow and scornful frown, one would think her reflection had committed a crime.

Fortunately, that was not the case. Lyn let out a desolate sigh and sat on the edge of her bed. She ran her hand over her stomach and moaned sadly. Her eyes returned to her reflection in the mirror and acknowledged her unusual wardrobe. Unlike her usual blue garb, this odd outfit came in two pieces. At first glance, Lyn mistook the attire for a woman's undergarments, but the princess of the Mushroom kingdom, Peach Toadstool, explained otherwise. It turned out that this two piece outfit was commonly known as a 'swimsuit' in this time and world.

Was it normal for a woman to wear something so revealing in public? For Lyn, this situation was most unfortunate. She had a handful of reasons to not wear the ridiculous outfit and the answer laid in the mirror. Through a large portion of her life, Lyn trained diligently to become a master swordsman. Unfortunately, with such a goal comes countless bumps, bruises, and much to Lyn's dismay at the moment, scars.

Though most healed with little trouble, there was one that stayed. It was rather large, and it rested on her stomach, just above her bellybutton. For Lyn, it was a reminder of Ninian's power and her own carelessness. If the legend hadn't already wounded the dragon, Lyn's injury could have been far worse, maybe even fatal. So she had herself a memento. The young swordsman grumbled incoherently before she surrendered and threw herself on to her bed. As good as a trip to the beach sounded, Lyn just could not bring herself to go. She didn't want anyone to see such an ugly thing.

No. She didn't want to become the talk of negative critique among the members of the Smash Bros Core. She was only fifteen years old after all. A young teenage girl worried about making a good impression on her friends was no new thing in this or any world.

Yet, there was more to it. In all honesty, Lyn didn't care about the scar itself. She didn't care what other people thought about her. Well, that statement's slightly inaccurate. There was only one person whose opinion mattered in her eyes. It was the hero of Hyrule, Link. She couldn't explain it. Since her first day in the Smash Bros Core, the hero of Hyrule had come off as the calm, quiet type. Though he was only two years older than her, he had shown her that he was quite playful and eccentric at times. Lyn couldn't place her finger on it, but that was what gave the elf his uncanny charm.

Though she wouldn't openly admit it, Lyn had grown quite attached to the young Hylian. In fact, it would be safe to say that she also had a crush on the elf. With a scar as large as the one on her being, Lyn could not stand the thought of anyone seeing it, let alone Link. She couldn't go in her normal attire. Too many questions would have been raised and the painful truth would become apparent.

With that in mind, Lyn came to a simple, yet effective solution. She would not go to the beach at all. Sure, she'd miss out on all of the fun, but it was a small price to pay when she looked at the other end of the stick.

"Oh, well," she sighed as she quietly made her way to her closet. The girl reached inside and pulled out a sky-blue robe. Its design was simple with red flowers. While it wasn't a kimono, it served its purpose as decent houseware. Though she had to admit, as the silk tickled the back of her neck, it was rather comfortable. Once she had slipped the outfit over her shoulders and tied the ribbon around her waist, Lyn exited the quiet sanctions of her room with a look of discontent on her face. At the very least, she could make it down to the living room and watch the images on that square box. What was it called again?

"Oh, yeah. _Telovision_," she muttered, not realizing the small pronunciation error she had made. It was to be expected after all. In her land and time, technology was not so advance. Heck, running water was considered a phenomenon in her time, but it was so common in this time that not having it would be considered a crime.

It took a few minutes, but Lyn successfully found her way to the living quarters. The technology in that room was a bit overwhelming for the young Sacaen. The square box, or the television, was surrounded by five, smaller boxes. Lyn heard the Smash Bros veteran, Captain Falcon, talk about these boxes before. They were used to intensify the sound of the television's program by using something called _'surround sound.'_ It was something else. The first time Lyn experienced it was during the showing of an old, war film. The way the room shook with each explosion combined with the ferocity of the machine guns echoing throughout the entire house nearly gave the young swordsman a heart attack. If Samus had not told her it was just an effect, poor Lyn would still be locked up in her room.

Brushing her hair back, Lyn fell back on the sofa and picked up the television remote. Even though she barely understood the ways of the television, she had to admit that the remote was oh-so convenient and made things a little bit easier. The comfort the sofa gave off was so enticing. It felt as if the girl melted into the soft padding. Lyn sighed blissfully as she stretched her limbs out and over the sofa. In a prone position, the girl pointed the remote device at the television and readied herself for another explosion. Unfortunately, what happen to pop up on the screen was far worse than a meager explosion.

A young, blond woman ran across the television screen in slow motion. At first glance, Lyn did not pay the woman any mind, but after further inspection, she noticed something was amiss. Her bare feet raced across a sandy plain as the ocean water brushed against her ankles. If that wasn't enough, the woman wore nothing but a red bikini.

The girl let out a low growl. It wasn't the woman's grace or the scenery that disrupted the girl's spirit. Oddly, Lyn's green eyes stayed glued on the woman's body. Her figure was slim, slender at best. Her bust was a most impressive size, considering her petite physical structure. With this in mind, what was bothering Lyn so much about this woman? The woman's body did not show any sign of damage or physical harm.

_She was... flawless._

Lyn watched small traces of sweat run down her toned belly. Unlike Lyn's, this woman's abdomen was smooth and delicate, not covered with scars of battle. Before the show could continue however, Lyn pressed the power button, abruptly cutting off the woman's moment of grace.

"Is irony laughing at me right now?!" the girl snarled before she tossed the remote over her head. Oddly, a small yelp was heard shortly afterward. Lyn's eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst.

Right when the Sacaen turned around, she was greeted by a man with short, messy blond hair and large blue eyes. Lyn's face flushed once she saw a small, red swelling over his forehead and a very familiar remote in his hand. His eye twitched involuntarily as he held an exasperated expression on his face.

"Oh, Link! I'm so sorry!" she defensively said before she jumped to her feet. The elf didn't respond immediately. Instead he simply placed the remote on the arm of the couch and sat down, grumbling incoherently as he rubbed his aching forehead.

Normally, the man would be garbed from head to toe in green, but today he wore a simple white t-shirt with a pair of green shorts. If that weren't enough, the long, green hat that usually accompanied the hero was not there on his noggin today. Lyn's brow furrowed at the sight. Link had never been the type to leave his hat behind.

"Link, where's your hat?" Lyn asked.

The elf's eyes wandered for a second. He gave Lyn a mirrored look of curiosity. Before the girl could respond, Link took a piece of her robe in hand and tugged it slightly. His eyes met hers and that alone asked the question that was on his mind.

"Why I'm wearing this, you mean?" she replied before her cool green eyes met his soft blue ones. "Well, I was..." she started before her mind tuned back into reality. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid from the get go. No one, especially Link, was not to learn about her dilemma. "I was just going to relax today. That's all," she lied.

She said it so casually, yet it felt strained. Even when she spoke, she avoided his gaze. Link noticed the small things and felt that something was not right in the girl's words. Yet, he wanted to play along, so he simply nodded his head.

Lyn glanced at the elf. "So what are you still doing here? And what's with the getup?"

Link huffed inwardly as he pointed directly at the girl and soon to a nearby window. He had come to see if she was still going to the beach. The Sacaen's green eyes opened with surprise and a bit guilt. Was her lie that bad? She could only sigh heavily at the revelation.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I just didn't want to go," the girl confessed. At first, Link held a stern look on his face, but it softened considerably when he saw something unusual. Ice cold tears cascaded down the side of the girl's face. Link sighed, wiping some of the tears away from her green eyes. The blond wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her spirit. Out of instinct, Lyn buried her face into the crook of the elf's neck. "I can't go," she sniffled. "Let's just leave it at that."

Much to her surprise though, the young man chuckled. He pulled Lyn up to a sitting position and patted her shoulders softly. Link then stood, walked to the nearest window and pointed outside.

The girl sighed and smiled slightly as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "You mean to tell me you're not going anywhere without me?" she tearfully asked. "Would you still be willing to do that even if you found out the truth?"

Link scratched the back of his head as he gave the girl a questionable look. Lyn, after what seemed like an eternity, finally stood from the sofa and brushed her hair back. The elf's eyes stayed fixed on the Sacaen for good reason. What was so bad that she was willing to hide? What could have forced her to stay at the HQ? That, and she was extremely cute with her hair down. This was the first time Lyn was seen like this. Normally, her hair was kept back in a ponytail with a large brown ribbon. It was for good reason, her ponytail was as long as it was thick. This was a testament to show how long the girl's hair really was. It came all the way down and nearly covered her entire back.

Link couldn't help but nod his head. Keeping it in a ponytail was in fact an easier solution. Yet, the more he focused on the girl's hair, the more he found himself noticing the small things about her. The way she softly stared at him. So lovingly and appreciatively. It reminded him of the time he had completed the Cave of Ordeals and met the beauty known as the Great Fairy. Her stare was enticing, yet relaxing to the soul.

A blissful sigh escaped from the elf's mouth. She possessed the beauty of a true maiden. Her hair was so silky that it put the wool of a baby lamb to shame. How he would love to run his hand through it. Unfortunately, the hero of Hyrule was so focused on his thoughts that he wasn't prepared for what she was about to do. She nonchalantly untied the ribbon on her robe and revealed her _whole _self to the elf.

Lyn's glanced at the blond with a look of frustration in her eyes and a blush on her face. "Link..." she quietly called out. "Do you see it?"

The hero furrowed his brow at the girl's question. Of course he saw it. He was seeing everything! Link was about to shake his head, but a strange sight caught a hold of him. His eyes wandered from the girl's slender shoulders to her petite waist. It was then that he saw what Lyn was referring to. It rested right on her belly. Right above her bellybutton and just below her breast to be exact. It was a rather large scar. Based off his own experiences, he could tell right away that the wound was too wide in girth to be caused by a sword. More so, it was ragged, like something was dug into her.

Whatever caused it, one thing was certain- Lyn barely survived the wound.

After a few seconds, Lyn finally covered herself back up and turned her back to the newly enlightened elf. "Now you see why I can't go," she choked, barely holding back her tears. "The scar is too ugly for anyone to see." Lyn then wiped her tears away and sat back down on the sofa. "So save yourself the trouble and go on without me."

At first, Link didn't respond. Oddly, he huffed inwardly as he stared at the floor. Lyn simply thought the young male was taking her advice to heart, but that changed when he did something unexpected. Not thinking twice about it, Link took his shirt off and threw it to the side, causing Lyn's face to completely flush.

Lyn threw her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream or squeal for that matter. Link's body was like a temple. Though he wasn't the largest guy in the world, it was fairly apparent that he worked out regularly. Before Lyn could protest, or compliment, the male's actions, she caught a glimpse of something extraordinary. It rested right over his chiseled abs and on the center of his chest. Much like her own, it was large, yet it wasn't as ragged. In a way, it resembled a bolt of lightning. Link possessed a scar much like she did. No. His was a bit worst. Yet, the question stood. What caused it? And how did he survive it?

Before she could continue pondering in her thoughts, Link threw his shirt back on and chuckled softly. Soon, before she even knew it, she joined him in his laughter.

"I understand. You're telling me that I have nothing to be ashamed of," she said. Link shook his head and gave the girl a warm smile.

It was odd, but Lyn felt something behind the man's smile. The Sacaen couldn't place her finger on it, but she soon found her cheeks burning. Such earnest in one man was unheard of, and yet there he stood before her.

She walked up to the elf, and before Link could do anything, the girl placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek, earning yet another blush out of the hero of Hyrule. Link placed his hand over the spot and tried to figure out what had just transpired. While his expression was shocked on the outside, on the inside he felt full of vigor.

He slowly started to daydream again. She kissed him. She really did! And it felt nice. Her lips were so soft. If he didn't know any better, he'd say heaven just came and took a part of him away.

Fortunately, Lyn saw this and decided to knock the elf out of his trance. She took a hold of his hand and proceeded to run out of the HQ. Her destination- the beach. She no longer had anything to be ashamed of. As long as Link was there with her, she didn't care what the world had to say. After all, he understood her, much more than she gave him credit for.

_Plus, there was the bonus of seeing him without his top on again..._

--

**Well, that's about it. Thanks for reading. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Until next time. **


End file.
